1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing mail pieces and in particular to utilizing a code on a mailpiece to identify and track individual mailpieces.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Present mailing applications that afford the customer generating mailpieces the ability to track the progress of the mailpieces through the postal mailing infrastructure and eventually to the recipient involve special material handling by the mailpiece generator. The USPS utilizes a destination functionality service referred to as “CONFIRM”, which provides for a subscriber to its service to imprint upon media (typically envelopes or paper tape) a barcode, referred to as the “Planet Code”. The “Planet Code” is described for example in the “Confirm using Plant Code USPS” Field Operations Guide, data February 2001, First Edition, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This code provides for a number of numeric digits that define the customer and a mailing identifier. Generally, the Planet Code comprises a 14-digit barcode where the first two digits can represent a type of service being used and the next 11 digits can be used to identify the subscriber and mailing. The 14th digit can be used as a check-sum that helps the USPS detect errors. Examples of the Planet Codes used in the USPS confirm service are illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The mailing identifier relates to the actual mailing (batch of mailpieces) adhering to postal batching requirements for approval mail types. Such handling would include the mechanics of documentation to be attached to, or related to, a mailpiece, typified by the certification mail process of the USPS, and relate to extra handling. Such extra handling will be obviated by this invention.